1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a computer interface card, and more particularly to a computer interface card which not only prevents computer noises from being carried away from the computer by the cable then built-up on the cable but also prevents the cable from causing electromagnetic interference (EMI) problem.
2. Description of the Related Art
Living in today's society where science and technology advance rapidly, computer has become an indispensable tool to modern people in their everyday life. Since computer can only play digital AV signals, the analog TV AV signals outputted by TV station cannot be played on the computer directly. Thus, an AV signal conversion device is invented to convert the analog TV AV signals into digital AV signals to be played on the computer directly
Widely used AV signal conversion device such as TV turner card, which is also called TV capture card, enables the user to view TV signals on computer screen via the TV card. However, ordinary TV cards, which are PCI interface and are mainly used in desktop computer, do not support hot plug function. On the another hand, a new TV card, which is mainly used in notebook computer, is a PCMCIA, a Card Bus or an Express Card Bus interface such as the TV capture card disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. M242955. The TV capture card receives a TV signal via the TV cable and further converts the received TV signal into an AV signal which can be played on a notebook computer directly.
However, the TV cable being a sensitive noise transmission path would create antenna effect when the TV cable is of a certain length. Thus, the noises of the notebook computer would be easily carried away by the TV cable via the TV card then built-up on the TV cable, causing electromagnetic interference (EMI) problem, thus failing to meet the required standards. Other electronic products, which use a PCMCIA, a Card Bus or an Express Card Bus interface, such as the computer interface card connecting the cable, would face the same EMI problem when the noises are carried away from the computer by the cable then built-up on the cable.